Create a Cat: Falling Stars
by wishUponaFallenStarr
Summary: Long before the modern clans,the ancient clan cats flourished in the forest. When four large and hostile clans come to the forest,they demand the clans to give up their territoy,but the four clans aren't ready to give up their territories without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Rules: 

-Don't submit more than two cats

-Please don't submit weird names that the clans wouldn't know or any weird color names, Purple. And don't give your cat a name beginning with Broken or Lost, unless something happened to them and they were renamed (ex: Crookedstar, Halftail, Lostface, etc.) or if it's shown right at birth.

-If you submit a kit, be sure to submit its parents. If any or both parents are deceased be sure to mention that. If your cat wants a mate, you will also have to include that or I will choose a random mate for you. You can also choose which apprentice you want, if not mentioned then I will select randomly.

-There are currently some spots in the allegiances already taken, so make sure you don't submit a character in that spot!

-Rogues/loners/kittypets are also allowed

-The cats chosen for the story will be based on creativity and more vivid personalities. Don't have all the same personalites please. (: Try to catch my interest.

-Openings for the other clans will be held another time, once I get the whole story idea up and running in my head.

That's it for the rules! Below is the form you need to fill out!

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance (eye color optional)-**

**Rank-**

**Age (in moons)- **

**Personality-**

**Family/Mate(optional)-**

**Apprentice? Y/N If yes, who(optional)-**

**Anything Else (optional)-**

**Can he/she die?-**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

Leader:** Oakstar**- handsome reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

**Robinwing**- dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Echoshine**- beautiful dappled golden she-cat

**Sageclaw**- black tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Rowanheart**- mottled gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Ashtail**- silver tabby tom with gray eyes

**Dawnfeather**- pretty dark gray she-cat with strange silver markings on her pelt

**(8 spaces open)**

Apprentices

**Vixenpaw**- pretty reddish tabby she-cat

**(6 spaces open)**

Queens

**(3 spaces open)**

Kits

**(at most 4 per queen)**

Elders

**(2 spaces open)**

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Minnowstar**- dark gray and white she-cat

Deputy: **Rainecho**- sleek gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

**Heronflight**-gray-blue and white she-cat with one white paw and pale blue eyes

**Reedfall- **sleek black tom with dark blue eyes

(6-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

(8-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open)

**WindClan**

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

(8-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open


	2. Chapter 2

Rules**(New Rules have been added)**: 

**Bold print are new rules**

-Don't submit more than two cats

-Please don't submit weird names that the clans wouldn't know or any weird color names, Purple. And don't give your cat a name beginning with Broken or Lost, unless something happened to them and they were renamed (ex: Crookedstar, Halftail, Lostface, etc.) or if it's shown right at birth. **Please note that if you plan on giving your cat name starting with "Spring, Summer, Autumn/Fall, or Winter" remember that the clans recognize the seasons as "Newleaf, Greenleaf, Leaf-fall, and Leaf-bare".**

-If you submit a kit, be sure to submit its parents. If any or both parents are deceased be sure to mention that. If your cat wants a mate, you will also have to include that or I will choose a random mate for you. You can also choose which apprentice you want, if not mentioned then I will select randomly. **If you submit an apprentice be sure to give me its warrior name. **

**^ Queztionz, Chibi PO'd Hiei, and MansonNoob, PM me your cats' warrior names.**

-There are currently some spots in the allegiances already taken, so make sure you don't submit a character in that spot!

-Rogues/loners/kittypets are also allowed**. Since this story is about a generation of ancient cat, I will not be accepting any cats that were once kittypets. If you already reviewed, I'll let it pass.**

-The cats chosen for the story will be based on creativity and more vivid personalities. Don't have all the same personalites please. (: Try to catch my interest.

-Openings for the other clans will be held another time, once I get the whole story idea up and running in my head.

**-IF YOU SEE YOUR CAT IN THE ALLEGIANCES, NOTE THAT THEIR SPOTS ARE NOT PERMANENT. SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN CREATE A BETTER CHARACTER, THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO SUBMIT ONE FOR THE SAME SPOT. Don't worry if your character isn't in this list, this isn't the official allegiances. (:**

That's it for the rules! Below is the form you need to fill out!

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance (eye color optional)-**

**Rank-**

**Age (in moons)- **

**Personality-**

**Family/Mate(optional)-**

**Apprentice? Y/N If yes, who(optional)-**

**Anything Else (optional)-**

**Can he/she die?-**

**ThunderClan**

Leader:** Oakstar**- handsome reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

**Robinwing**- dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Echoshine**- beautiful dappled golden she-cat

**Sageclaw**- black tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Rowanheart**- mottled gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Ashtail**- silver tabby tom with gray eyes

**Dawnfeather**- pretty dark gray she-cat with strange silver markings on her pelt

**(8 spaces open)**

Apprentices

**Vixenpaw**- pretty reddish tabby she-cat

**(6 spaces open)**

Queens

**(3 spaces open)**

Kits

**(at most 4 per queen)**

Elders

**(2 spaces open)**

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Minnowstar**- dark gray and white she-cat

Deputy: **Rainecho**- sleek gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

**Heronflight**-gray-blue and white she-cat with one white paw and pale blue eyes

**Reedfall- **sleek black tom with dark blue eyes

(6-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

(8-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

**Eclipsepaw-** glossy black tom with golden eyes

**Whiskerpaw- **lanky white tabby tom with silver stripes and light green eyes

**Meadowpaw- **polydactyl white she-cat with light and dark ginger patches

**Stormpaw**- blue-grey she-cat with silver streaked legs and tail

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open)

**WindClan**

Leader: **Heatherstar- **slim pretty gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Apprentice: (optional)

Warriors

**Falconheart- **golden brown tom with green eyes

(8-14 spaces open)

Apprentices

(3-7 spaces open)

Queens

(2-3 spaces open)

Kits

(at most 4 per queen)

Elders

(2-3 spaces open


End file.
